


Little Black Dress

by ishiplarry79



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Cheating Louis, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Liam Payne and Tom Payne are cousins, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Polyamory, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: He looked like an angel in the short little black dress he was wearing. Harry and his brothers couldn't keep their eyes off him. The only problem was he was their best mate Niall's brother and he was dating thier best mate Liam's cousin. That didn't seem to stop them very much however.





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

 

_**Louis Tomlinson** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Harry Styles** _

_**** _

 

_**Edward Styles** _

_**** _

 

__

_**Marcel Styles** _

_**** _

 

_**Tom Payne** _

_**** _

 

_**Niall Horan** _

_**** _

 

_**Zayn Malik** _

_**** _

 

_**Liam Payne** _

_**** _

 

_**Michael Clifford** _

_**** _

 

_**Luke Hemmings** _

_**** _

_**Calum Hood** _

_**** _

_**Ashton Irwin** _

_**** _

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sneak peak into the story.

Prologue 

"Louis he's 34! That's 15 years older than you!" Niall shouts at his younger brother, who just told him he's been dating his best mates cousin who was way older than him. 

"Correction he's 33 until his birthday on the 21st," Louis tells his adoptive brother with all of the sass he can muster at a time like this.

Niall rolls his eyes at his sassy younger brother. "That's still a large age gap, Louis. The man was driving when you were born!" Niall just couldn't understand why his younger brother would date someone that much older than him. 

"I don't understand why you're so against this. Tom told Liam and he was fine with it, why aren't you?" Louis just didn't understand why Niall wouldn't just let him be happy, after all Tom made him happy. 

Niall sighs. "Liam isn't Tom's older brother," he says, giving his younger brother a large look. 

"Liam's your best friend and has acted like an older brother to me since we were really little. Don't you think if he can be okay with me dating his cousin, that you can as well?" Louis just wanted his younger brother to except his relationship with the only man he's ever really loved. Sure he's much older than him, but it didn't seem to bother neither Louis or Tom so why should it bother anyone else?

Niall shakes his head at his younger brother. "I still don't like this, but there's not much I can do about it," he finally says, making it blunt that he wasn't okay with Louis' relationship with the older individual. 

Louis rolls his eyes, not really caring about Niall's dislike for him and Tom's relationship. It wasn't like he was going to deny himself happiness just because one person wasn't okay with it. 

A knock on their front door breaks up their conversation. Louis squealing since he knows who it has to be. "That's Tom now. I'm sorry, Nialler, but I'm not breaking up with him," Louis tells his older brother ending their conversation as he goes to greet his older boyfriend at the front door.


	3. Chapter 1: Tom Isn't The Perfect Boyfriend You Think He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tom and Louis' birthday party and Louis meets the triplet's for the first time.

Chapter 1

Louis's POV

It was finally Tom's birthday, December 21, and I was so excited to be able to celebrate it with him for the first time as an official couple. We're actually celebrating both our birthday's together since Tom's is only three days before mine, we decided to have one large party instead of two separate ones. 

It was kind of odd how their birthdays were so close together, but I just thought that it show just how much we were meant for each other.

My boyfriend was quite the wealthy man due to his newest job on the popular show The Walking Dead. The worst part about him being on the show was that he was usually over in America for work, which made every second we spent together that much more special. 

This party was going to be a rather extravagant occasion. All of the stars from Tom's newest show would be there, which made me rather nervous, having never been around very many movie stars before. 

"What are you wearing to our party tonight, babe?" Tom asks me, coming back into our large bedroom. 

I already have the perfect outfit picked out for tonight. I was going to wear that gorgeous black dress I had bought months ago with my favorite pair of heels that give me couple extra inches to my 5'1" height.

"The black dress with the lacy sleeves I bought when the weather just started turning cold," I tell him, getting out of bed to give my wonderful boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek. 

It was still only around eight o'clock in the morning and I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of pink lace panties and one of Tom's shirts that fell just past the bottom of my bum. 

"You said you wanted to go get your nails done before the party. So why don't you go get dressed and we'll go together," Tom says, and I smile at the wonderful idea. 

Tom was already dressed since he had to let the men and women he had paid to arrange the party in to the house a of couple hours ago. The party was going to be huge, much larger than any party I've ever been to before and I was kind of nervous about the whole thing. 

I skip over to the walk-in closet Tom insisted on adding to our bedroom a couple weeks ago when I had officially moved in with him. The closet was mostly filled with skirts, crop tops, dresses and other feminine clothing, but there was a small portion on the one side that was made just for Tom's clothes. 

Tom loved spoiling me in every way he can and if that meant buying me whatever article of clothing my little heart desired then that's what I got. He was really the perfect man in the world.

I skip along the closet trying to find the best outfit to go get my nails done in. I smile when I come across a black sweater with a cute little white collar on it. I decide on wearing a short black and white pleated skirt and a black pair of tights with it. 

 

It was mid-December, only around twenty degrees in the large town of London. That meant I needed to wear something warmer than my usual crop tops and skirts if I didn't want to catch a cold. 

Slipping on my cozy outfit, I skip out of the closet to meet up with my gorgeous boyfriend who gives me a charming smile taking my hand into his and then we were on our way to the mall. 

*********

"Why do we have to go to this stupid party?" Marcel grumbles as he gets ready for the birthday party of Liam's cousin. 

Edward rolls his eyes at his younger brother. "Because Liam and Niall would murder us if we skipped out on Louis and Tom's birthdays," he explains putting on his Gucci suit that matched the youngest of the three triplets. 

"Plus it's going to be huge. Liam said that Tom invited the whole cast of The Walking Dead. Meaning we're going to be in the same room as Norman Reedus," Harry gushes as he brushes his long blonde hair back out of his face. 

"Norman Reedus is disgusting, have you seen how greasy his hair is?" Marcel wrinkles his nose at just the thought of it.

Harry rolls his eyes at his older brother by a few seconds, he was always so picky on hygiene and him and Edward always had to be clean and perfect all the time. "But his arm muscles look so yummy," he says licking his lips at just the thought of them. 

It was Marcel and Edward's turn to roll their eyes. "Norman Reedus is obviously straight and even if he wasn't he'd be a top, sorry to burst your bubble HarBear," Edward says, finishing buttoning up his suit jacket. 

"Can't you let me daydream in peace?" Harry asks his brother as he looks himself over in the mirror satisfied with the red suit that sets his apart from his oldest brother. 

 

Marcel, the middle triplet had declined on the offer of wearing a suit that matched along with his brothers. Instead he decided on wearing one of his own suit which his brother's thought was "nerdy". He thought it looked nice and professional. 

 

"Are you really going to wear that to the party?" Harry asks his older brother giving the suit a look of disgust. 

Marcel looks down at his outfit, trying to see what was so wrong with it. "Why? What's the matter with it?" He asks, he quite liked his suit and didn't understand why his brothers hated it so damn much. 

Edward rolls his eyes at Marcel's question. "It's ugly, Marcy. At least put your contacts in," he says, giving his brother's ugly glasses a sidelong look.

Marcel glares at his brothers, why were they always trying to change him. "No, they make my eyes itch and I don't like them," he says, making both his brothers sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to change. 

"Fine, let's just go and get this party over with," Edward says as he grabs the keys to their car and his wallet. 

*******

Louis's POV

My day out with Tom was wonderful. After I got my nails done we had gone out for a big lunch at a fancy Italian restaurant. It was wonderful to spend the day out with my boyfriend, but now I had to get ready for the party.

I look at my gorgeous nails that were done just perfectly for this special night. I had gotten acrylics put on to make myself feel pretty. The nails were a nice shade of black and were slightly pointed, just the way I liked them. 

 

I was already in my gorgeous dress that I've been waiting for a chance to wear since I bought all the way back in September. The pretty lace sleeves made my skinny arms looks wonderful and it was just the right length, it falling about an inch below my bum. 

 

I was doing my make up at the current moment. I learned make up from the best, my older blood sister, Lottie, who I met after finding out I was adopted, taught me everything I know now. Her tutoring in make up have made my make up skills one of the best in England. I smile at my reflection in the mirror, my blue eyes looked gorgeous with the sparkly eye make up I applied. My lips were the perfect shade of pink due to my favorite pair of lipstick. I looked my best for the party that everyone's been waiting for so anxiously. 

 

"Louis! The party's starting!" Tom shouts up the stairs for me. 

I smile at the sound of my boyfriend's gorgeous voice. "I'll be right down, babe!" I call back, adding the final touch to my hair. 

******  
The infamous Styles triplets were bored out of their minds. They didn't know anyone at this party except Niall and Liam, who both decided to abandon their friends to try in flirt with some random celebrities that Tom must know.

The large speakers were playing some loud music that sounded too much like screamo for their liking. The stars of the party were no where in sight. 

The triplets have never seen Niall's adopted brother, but have heard far too much about him from the Irish man. It wasn't that surprising when the triplets heard about the younger boy dating Liam's cousin. Liam had been complaining for months about Louis hogging up so much time with Tom, when Liam barely ever gets to see him. 

The brothers were so tired of hearing their friends annoying blabber about how much the couples relationship effect their lives.

When the owner of the house finally makes an appearance the triplets are surprised by how much Liam's cousin has changed since the last time they saw him around a year ago. The man's hair was longer, now falling onto his shoulders, and he had a handsome looking beard and mustache. 

They knew his change in looks was due to his work on The Walking Dead, but it still surprised them. He was wearing an impressive looking suit, which showed just how much wealth he has. 

 

"Wow, look at that beard! That's quite impressive, maybe I should try growing one like that," Harry gushes over Tom's facial hair.

Edward rolls his eyes at his younger brother. He's always talking about trying to grow a beard, but he can barely even grow a small mustache. "You can't even grow a proper mustache, Harry. No way could you grow a beard like that," he tells him, looking back over at Tom's impressive beard.

Harry sighs, knowing his brother was right, but really wanting a beard like that. He doesn't really get to think about that too much though since in the next second a gorgeous human being comes into the triplets view. 

"Little black dress just walked into the room," the speakers were playing a perfect song to go along with the new presence. 

The person coming down the stairs was obviously male, but was wearing a gorgeous black dress that showed off the best of his curves. Everyone was turning to see the gorgeous specimen that has decided to grace them with his presence.

"Making heads turn, can't stop looking at you," the speaker continues with its song.

The triplets were absolutely impressed by this small human being. When the make makes his way over to Liam's cousin and plants a kiss to the man's cheek, the hope deflates from all three of their bodies. 

This was Niall's younger brother and Tom's boyfriend. This was the famous Louis that they have heard so much about.  

"Do you think it'd be alright if we asked him to dance?" Harry asks his brothers, stating across the room at the gorgeous specimen. 

Edward groans. "I hope so, because I'm doing it anyways," he tells his brother, already making his way over to the gorgeous boy. 

Louis was being introduced to Tom's co-stars when the triplets confronted him. "Hello, may I have a dance, love?" One of the males asks, making Louis turn to see who was asking. 

Louis was stunned by how gorgeous the man was with his long brown curly hair and mesmerizing green eyes, but what really got him was the two other males standing behind him. They were almost identical to the first, them having to be triplets. One had blonde hair and looked practically identical to the first, while the second had short hair and nerdy glasses that seemed to just complement his personality. 

Louis didn't know if he should agree to the man's request or not. So he looks to his boyfriend for permission. "Go, have fun, babe," Tom tells his boyfriend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Louis sighs, but turns to give the triplets a small smile. "Alright I guess," he says, taking the tallest ones hand as he leads him out onto the dance floor. 

"I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me baby, I wanna see the way you move for me," the speakers play as Louis dances with the tall lad.

Louis moves his hips to the beat as the male in front of him practically grinds on his front. He feels another presence behind him and knows that if he turns around he'll see on of the other brothers the last one comes into view beside his brother and starts moving against Louis' hip. 

Louis doesn't know if Tom would be alright with three strange men grinding on him, but when he turns to look at his boyfriend who was talking and laughing with Norman Reedus. Louis decides that since his boyfriend seems to be having fun then he can too. 

"You're so pretty, baby," the one behind him whispers in his ear, making shivers go up his spine.

"You should be ours, love," the one in front whispers, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"I have a boyfriend," Louis tells them, looking up to see said boyfriend still laughing with his co-star and not caring that his boyfriend was dancing with three other men. 

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to care that three strangers are dancing with you," the one with the glasses whispers into his ear. 

Louis turn to look at his boyfriend, tears coming to his eyes at the man who was ignoring him. A hands placed onto his chin and turns his face back to staring at the tall man in front of him. "Don't look at him, babe. Look at us," he says, leaning down to place a kiss on Louis' lips. 

Louis looks around to see if anyone's watching them and everyone's focused on their own lives, no one even took a second to glance at Louis to see if he was alright. 

So, when the soft lips came into contact with his Louis, he takes advantage of the kiss. The kiss doesn't last longer than a couple seconds and when the man pulls away nothing at all happens, meaning no one even noticed Tom's boyfriend kissing another man. 

"See, he didn't even notice me kissing you," The man whispers into his ear, making Louis turn to see Tom still talking with his co-stars and completely ignoring his gorgeous boyfriend. 

Louis can't help but let a few tears fall down his face as the three men lead him into a secluded part of the house. His boyfriend never even noticing that he was leaving his own party.


	4. Chapter 2: Can We Be Your Sugar Daddies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets propose a deal to Louis. Louis doesn't know if he should accept.

Chapter 2

Louis's POV

Tears were streaming down my face freely as the three men lead me into the guest bedroom downstairs. I was couldn't believe that all of this was happening and I definitely couldn't believe that my boyfriend let any of this happen. He acted as if I wasn't as important as his actor friends and I didn't understand it at all. 

"Why would Tom do that?" I ask myself as one of the triplets pulls me into their arms to try and soothe me. 

The man strokes through my short hair trying to minimize my cries. "You'll be alright, baby doll. Just breathe," this is whispered into my ear as another pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Don't worry about him. We could take care of you much better," this comes from the blonde haired man who was brushing my hair out of my face. 

"But I love him," I practically whisper this. I've loved Tom since we were both little kids and he would be over to play with Liam and Niall. Whenever I would want to join in on something they were doing Tom would talk Niall and Liam into letting me join. Back then it was more of a platonic love but it's grown over the years into what it is now. 

"It's alright baby, calm down. We wanna propose something to you," the one with the long brown hair tells me, wiping some of the tears off my face.

I calm down enough so that I'm not crying anymore, only small sniffles every now and again. "What's the proposition?" I ask, wanting to know what these men were looking for in me. 

My question earns me a small smile from the man standing in front of me. "Well, first, let us introduce ourselves," he says. "The nerdy guy behind you is Marcel. He's the loser middle sibling." I turn to give the man in question another look over. 

Marcel was shorter then his other siblings, but he was much taller than me at my 5'1" height. His hair was much shorter than his brother's shoulder length locks. Behind his nerdy glasses were a pair of gorgeous lead green eyes. The man was beautiful in his own way. 

"I'm Harry, the youngest sibling," the blonde one introduces himself and I turn to give him his own inspection. 

Harry was taller then Marcel, but was still much shorter than the oldest triplet. His hair was the same length as his oldest brother's, but his was a bright blonde color, I couldn't tell if it was his natural color or he had just dyed it. His eyes on the other hand were a bright blue like the ocean on a sunny day. 

"And I'm Edward the oldest triplet," the leader of the brother's says making me turn to look up at him. 

This man was probably a foot taller than me with brown curly hair that full onto his shoulders in swirls. His eyes were much like Marcel's but was a much lighter green. Edward was larger than his brother's in every aspect of the word. If that was due to him being the oldest triplet or just genetics I guess we'll never know. 

I realize that should probably introduce myself as well. I mean these men were polite enough to introduce themselves to me I might as well return the favor. "My names Louis," I tell them, shyly looking at my feet.

"We know," comes the answer from all three brother's, them talking in complete synchronization. 

I crinkle my eyebrows together. How did these three mesmerizing men know my name? I'm sure I've never met them before in my life. If I had I would of surely remembered them. 

"We're friends of your brother," Harry explains and I try to think back to Niall having any friends like these three. I don't come up with anything, I don't remember him ever telling me about these triplets. 

"Why hasn't he ever told me about you?" I ask, confused as to why my brother would be keeping them a secret from him. 

Edward shrugs, not having an answer to my question. "He told us plenty about you. I'm guessing he was trying to save you from us," he says, giving me a large smirk.

"Save me?" I ask, still confused. 

A loud chuckle comes from behind me and I turn to see Marcel with a large smile on his face. "Baby, do you still not know are intentions?" He asks, obviously amused by my lack of knowledge. 

I don't have to pounder about what he could mean for too long because Harry's pulling me away from his younger brother and onto his lap on the guest bed. "We want you, baby doll," he whispers into my ear as he starts trailing kisses down my neck. 

I moan at the unfamiliar feeling. Tom has never kissed him like this before, he's never done much of anything with him before besides small kisses on the lips. 

A cold pair of lips can be felt right by my ear. "And what we want we get, sweetheart," Edward whispers into my ear, making shivers run down my spine. 

I didn't know what they meant by wanting me. They knew I was with Tom and I loved him. Even if he's never done anything remotely sexual with me doesn't mean I love him any less. Of course I get sexually frustrated a lot, but I would never force him to do anything he's not ready for. 

"I would never leave Tom," I tell them, trying to pull the curly head out of my neck. 

"We aren't asking you to leave your boyfriend, baby. All we're asking is to be ours," Marcel says from somewhere behind me. 

I didn't understand the concept of what they were asking of me. How could I be there's while still being with Tom? That was cheating and I wouldn't dare cheat on my beloved boyfriend.

Edward smiles at the confused look I'm giving them. "All we're asking is for you to let us be your sugar daddies. We'll give you everything your heart desires as long as you give us what we desire," he explains, making me let out a little gasp, pulling on Harry's head harder this time pulling him away from my neck. 

These three men couldn't be asking him what he thinks they are. Were they really asking them to have an affair with them? Yeah, they might be absolutely gorgeous and I haven't had sex since I got with Tom, but I wasn't going to cheat on my boyfriend. No matter what these men were offering I didn't think I would ever want to cheat on my boyfriend. 

"I won't cheat on my boyfriend," I tell them simply, getting ready to leave the room, done with this conversation.

Edward gives a scary smirk and before I know what's happening I'm being pushed farther onto the bed and a warm body is climbing on top of me. 

"Then why don't we just show you what you'll be missing if you decline our offer," he whispers into my ear as he starts to suck on the pale skin under my chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on my account on Wattpad along with many of my other styles triplets and Louis fics! Some I haven't even posted on here so if you're into this sort of thing check that account out! Anyways I love everyone who reads my stories and would love to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 3: Sex With Triplet's Is An Exhausting Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets show Louis what he'll be missing if he turns down their offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter I went a little to far with the smut but Idk I'm kinda proud of it.

Chapter 3

The pleasure running through Louis' body was like something he's never felt before. Yes, the boy has had sex plenty of times before, he's 19 for heaven's sake. Still he's never had three men pleasuring him at the same time. 

Harry, the youngest triplet, had made himself at home sucking and licking the boy's neck, leaving dark purple bruises that the boy would end up having to cover up later. 

While Marcel, the middle triplet, had decided that he was happy with just suckling and nibbling on Louis' perky little nipples. 

Edward, the oldest triplet, on the other hand, had taken his place in between the boy's thick thighs. Edward was amazed by the sweet-smelling hole that he was faced with between Louis plump bum cheeks. 

As soon as Edward placed his tongue against the boy's hole, the man was in absolute bliss. The boy's hole tasted better than he could have ever imagined, all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was to live between this boy's legs. 

The amazing feelings from the stimulation on all of these different parts of Louis' body were making the boy go insane with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

All of these feelings were making Louis' body go haywire and he does one thing that he's never been able to do before. He came without being touched, just the stimulation from all of his special spots being enough to make him cum with a loud cry of the man's name that was between his legs. 

This said man smirks in satisfaction as pulls his face from between the god-like thighs. "I wanna hear you scream my name while I'm between your legs for the rest of my life," Edward tells the boy who can't even answer the man's comment due to his current blissed out state. "If I can just have that then the rest of my life can be complete."

Edward's younger brothers make a noise of agreement pulling back from their places of torment on Louis' body. The scene in front of the three men was absolutely breath taking. 

The boy in front of them looked beyond wrecked. His pale skin was filled with gorgeous purple new purple bruises that looked sinful on his creamy white skin.  His lips were red and bruised the pink lipstick that he was wearing at the beginning of the party long gone. His nipples were a bright red from the sucking and biting from the middle triplet. His eyes had a far off look in them, that was caused by the intense orgasm they had given him. 

They wait until the boy comes out of his post-orgasmic haze before they do anything farther. When the boy blinks up at the oldest triplet with a look of actual recognition, that's when Edward decides to ask Louis the most crucial question of the night. "Do you want us to fuck you, Louis?" He asks, praying for the boy to say yes. He didn't know if he'd be able to survive if he didn't get to feel the glorious heat of the boy's delicious hole wrapped around his dick tonight. 

The boy only nods at the question, still exhausted by the most intense orgasm he's ever had. "Yeah," he says, breathlessly. 

The triplets share a happy smile. Harry reaches into his suit pocket and retrieves the tube of lube he always carries with him. The blonde man was a slut and was proud of it to be quite blunt. He hands the tube to his older brother, the man giving his brother a thankful smile. 

"Thanks, Harry. I'm glad that you're so prepared," Edward praises his youngest brother, though it probably wasn't something good to be praised for, Harry practically glows at the praise. 

The container of lube opens with a large pop and Edward makes sure to pour a large amount of the sticky liquid onto two of his fingers. 

Louis jumps when he feels the cold liquid rub against his hole, but soon relaxes when he realizes that it's just Edward's fingers. 

When the tip of Edward's pointer finger is pressed into Louis' hole he grunts in discomfort. Having not had sex in months lead Louis to the sudden discomfort of having something shoved up his ass. 

Louis sucks up his discomfort as Edward shoves the rest of his finger inside his hole. Edward was absolutely amazed by the gorgeous heat of the boy's hole. Louis was so tight and warm, he just couldn't wait to get his dick inside that amazing warmth. 

Harry decides to make the stretch more pleasurable for the boy as he starts sucking on his neck again. Marcel following his brother's lead as he takes the lads right nipple back into his mouth. 

Louis moans at the gorgeous sensations from the triplets, his descent sized cock was already standing hard against his stomach for the second time that night. He doesn't even notice the fact that Edward added another finger inside him until he feels them brush against his prostate, a loud mewling sound coming from his mouth. 

"Edward, please," Louis begs between cute little pants. 

Edward takes that as his cue to retrieve his fingers and give the boy what he wants. Edward strips out of his suit throwing the many layers onto the floor, not caring where they end up in his haste to get into the boy underneath him. 

Edward makes extra sure to lube up his cock before slowly pushing into the boy's open hole. The man pushes all the way into the tight heat before stopping to let the boy adjust to the large stretch of his penis. 

The other triplets weren't ceasing their own assault on the boy's body. Marcel had grown bored off his nipples and decided to trail kisses up to the boy's soft pink lips. 

The kiss starts out slow, but turns fast and deep real fast. Marcel's tongue swirling against the younger males as Louis let's out cute little moans into his mouth every time his brother hits that special spot deep inside of the boy. 

Edward was in bliss at the amazing feeling of being wrapped around this mesmerizing boy's warmth. If he could do nothing but have the feeling of being inside of Louis for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. 

When Louis clenches around Edward's cock, a couple small drops of come releasing from the boy's dick as he comes for the second time untouched, Edward can't hold back his orgasm any longer, coming only after he's bottom out for the last time inside of Louis, the boy crying at the white liquid that was overstimulating his already sensitive body. 

Edward lays on top of the smaller body, enjoying the intense orgasm he just had. His dick was still wrapped inside the boy's sweet heat as he tries to come down from his high. 

Harry's soon pushing at his older brother's shoulders, ready to have a taste of Louis himself. Edward just groans as he rolls off of Louis and to one side of the bed too spent to do anything else. 

Harry grabs the lube that his brother had left on the side of the bed and lubes up his own dick before pushing into the slick heat of the boy's hole. 

Louis was too exhausted to participate too much during this round. Although as the blonde male starts to brush his cock up against the boy's prostate, his dick seems to grow hard even after the two mind-blowing orgasms that the triplets already put him through. 

Louis just let's out broken little mewls as Harry's cock keeps pushing into the boy's prostate with every thrust, hell-bent on making the boy come for the third time that night without being touched. 

Marcel kept planting loving kisses down the boy's chest, loving how incredible wrecked the boy looked after having gone through so many orgasms already. He couldn't wait till it was his turn to be engulfed in that amazing heat. Marcel was the most patient out of the three triplets so he was fine with given the boy small lingering kisses all over his body as he waited for his younger brother to finish up with the gorgeous boy. 

It doesn't take to long before Harry's bucking into the boy under him and letting out a large grunt as he empties his seed inside the boy right behind his older brother's. 

The warmth from the man's come flowing up against his prostate has the boy spasming against the cock still inside him and only a few drops of liquid coming from his dick after already having gone through two other orgasms in the past hour. 

Louis didn't know if he could last another round, but doesn't protest when the brother's switch up and the middle triplet is pushing into his practically gaping hole. 

Louis let's out cute little whines, practically crying when his poor abused dick gets hard again as Marcel pushes inside his cum-drenched hole and presses up against his swollen sweet spot. The man's glasses kept falling down his nose at how hard he thrusts into the small boy. It would have been the hottest thing in the world if Louis wasn't completely out of it after being so overstimulated like he was. 

The middle triplet who might seem like the most calmest in bed was actually the quite opposite. It was rather rare if he found something that made him horny enough to get him hard even with his restrictions, but this gorgeous boy had managed to do that too the poor man and Marcel couldn't handle the way he pounded into the boy, searching for that release that he needed so badly. 

Marcel nibbles on the already abused skin on Louis' neck as he thrusts inside the mesmerizing boy underneath him. With one final grunt and bite on the boy's neck Marcel's releasing his load inside Louis' red and sensitive hole. 

The affect of the bite as well as the large load of cum that was flowing against his prostate, Louis comes for the last time that night. His dick only spasming as he comes dry. 

His little body wasn't used to the kind of exertion that the triplets put on it. So it wasn't that surprising that the boy was blacking out even before Marcel's cock is even done releasing its last drops of cum. The triplets only gave the boy looks of fondness as they tucked the boy in the bed beside them, all of them curling up against the gorgeous body that was their new obsession.


	6. Chapter 4: We've Got A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes a deal with the triplets.

Chapter 4

Louis

I wake up with three pairs of arms wrapped around my body. I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion before remembering what had happened a few hours ago. I had cheated on my boyfriend with these three men. Tom could never find out about my this little mistake. I will not lose one of the best things that happened to me because of a small mistake that will never happen again. 

I try to squirm out of the arms around me so that I can get cleaned up and back to my own party before people started getting worried. I groan in annoyance when the bodies are too strong to budge with my  less muscular body. 

I decide to go a different route as I slap the first head I see, the blonde curls making it obvious that it was the youngest out of the three men. The man leaps out of bed and looks around sleepily to search for the danger. I can't help but to let out a little giggle at the man's reaction. He was quite adorable I had to admit. 

Harry then turns to look at me with a fond smile. "Oh it was just you," he says, leaning down to plant a kiss on my forehead. 

My cheeks paint a nice shade of pink at the kiss and I curse myself for my own reaction. "Can you please get your brothers off me so I can get back to the party?" I ask him, a small scowl on my face due to the fond look the man was giving me. 

"Of course," he tells me, with a large smile. I watch as he turns to the two men still wrapped around me and slaps them both upside the head much like the way I did to him. 

Both sets of arms immediately retract from around me and I jump up out of bed to run towards the guest bathroom to clean myself up. 

When I look at my reflection in the mirror I have to stop myself from letting out a little squeal. I looked absolutely horrible. My make up was smudged into a dark cloud on my cheeks, my hair was strewn in every direction, and I had love bites scattered all around my neck and shoulders. 

I let out a loud groan as I know for a fact that my dress won't be able to cover the horrible purple bruises. I quickly wash my face before I search through the drawers of the cabinet. 

Fortunately to my luck my little sister Lottie left some of her brand name cover up the last time she stayed her. I let out a little happy squeal as I make work of covering up the dark marks. 

A pair of muscular arms wrapping around my waist scares me into dropping the make up onto the floor of the bathroom. I meet a pair of light green eyes in the bathroom mirror. 

Marcel gives me a small little pout at noticing that I covered up the marks that him and his brother had made. "Do you have to go back to the party?" He asks, and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. 

I wasn't taking a chance in losing my boyfriend over a one night stand that was a total mistake. At least I was trying to tell myself that it was a mistake, even though my body wants to tell me differently. "Yes, unfortunately I have a boyfriend to get back to," I tell the man rather sarcastically as I push past him and back out of the bathroom. 

I don't pay much attention to the two men who are tidying themselves up on the other side of the room as I hunt for my lace panties and dress. I smile when I find them and quickly slip them on. I run my small fingers through my feathery hair as I finally turn to face the three men. 

All were fully clothed and looked almost as if we never had done anything at all which I was actually quite gratefully for. That way it won't be to suspicious if we walk back out to the party together. 

They all were staring at me with smirks on their faces and I raise my eyebrows at them. "What?" I ask, confused as to what the smirks were for. 

Edward's the one who answers me, stalking over to where I'm standing on the other side of the room. "It's just that you look so hot," he says as he leans down to try and kiss me. 

I quickly push him away and turn to step around him, but am pulled back by his strong arms. "Where are you going, kitten?" He asks me, that ungodly smirk stuck on his face. 

I glare at the much larger man as I try to push away from him. "I'm going back to the party before my boyfriend comes looking for me," I say, hoping that he'll just let me go with out anymore trouble. 

Edward makes a small "tsk" sound as he pulls my head up from where I'm staring at a stain on the carpeted floor. I try to avoid eye contact with him, but to no avail he wasn't having any of it. "Why are you so eager to get away from us? Wasn't our little sneak peak enough?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

I just wanted to get out of here before I agreed to their little deal of them being my sugar daddies. I knew that I didn't have very much strength in me to deny them and agreeing would only get me into trouble with the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with. "I-I just need to go," I tell him desperately trying to get away from him. 

Suddenly there's two more presences beside me and I don't need to look to see who they are. "And why's that, baby?" It's Harry's slow and hoarse voice that asks me this. 

I turn to look at the blonde triplet with pleading eyes. "I just really need to go," I practically beg, not wanting to give in to my inner demons that are telling me to let them be my sugar daddies. 

"We're not going to let you go until you tell us why," Marcel's much softer and sweeter voice says from my right side. 

I put my attention onto the softer, nerdier triplet. Looking into the light green eyes that almost looked as if they were pleading with me I couldn't help but to give in. "Alright," I say out of absolutely no where. 

"Alright what?" Edward asks me, confusion written across his face. 

I let out a small sigh as I turn to look at the man. "Alright, I agree to be your sugar baby," I tell him, a sudden burst of confidence going through me.

A large smile spreads across the man's face and I have to stop myself from cooing at the man's dimples. "Then I guess we've got a deal, kitten."


	7. Chapter 5: Niall Has Four Boyfriends.

Chapter 5 

It's been a little over a week since the very extravagant birthday party and the year was quickly arriving. It was New Years Eve and Niall was spending it with his best mates. 

Niall and the triplets were spending the night over at Liam's place to have a few drinks and wait out the New Year together.

Niall was lounging on the wealthy man's couch as he sips on the beer in his hands. The three almost identical brothers spread around him on the large couch. 

Niall had notice that the triplets weren't acting like their usual carefree and flirty selves this evening and he was kind of worried about what was going on with his mates. 

What Niall didn't know is what was really on the three men's minds. All that they could think about was a sweet little blue eyed boy with a big bum. If Niall knew that the men were thinking such dirty thoughts about his little brother they could say goodbye to their manhood. 

"What's got you guys so pouty?" Niall finally ends up asking the trio, setting his can of half full beer down so that he can have a serious conversation with the three men who clearly weren't in the mood.

Edward sends a large glare towards the Irishman. He wasn't angry at Niall, but more so the fact that he couldn't actually have an honest to God relationship with the male's cute little brother. 

The other two brothers were just as worked up over the thought of the pretty taken boy. They had all fallen head over heels for the male in only the short time span they've known him. They knew now why Niall and Liam would talk about the boy so much he was so utterly addicting. 

"It's nothing, Nialler," this statement comes from the youngest triplet who gives his friend a fond pat on the leg so that the boy doesn't worry about it too much.

Niall shrugs his shoulders at them thinking it to be something to do with their family over the holidays maybe their sister Gemma made them mad or something. "You look so perfect standing there in my-" Niall let's out a groan as he answers his cell phone already knowing who's on the other end of the line due to the ringtone. 

"Hello?" He asks, wondering why his tall and gorgeous blonde haired boyfriend was calling him on a holiday like today. 

"Baby I need you," the Australian voice of Luke Hemmings says through the phone line, making Niall shiver at the lust clear in the man's voice. 

"Why aren't you with the other boys?" Niall asks him, confused as to why Luke wasn't with the other three men that Niall was in a relationship with. 

"They left me alone to go out partying," Niall could practically hear the pout in the man's voice and has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

Niall let's out a small groan, hating but yet loving how needy his boyfriends tended to be sometimes. "I'll be right over," He mutters to the man, caving into the thought of getting New Years Eve sex from one of his boyfriends. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asks him after his hung up the phone with Luke. The man looked rather hurt that Niall was leaving when they made the plans of spending the night together but the Irishman's libido overrode the thought of spending the night with his mates. 

"Um my mother called. Said she needs me and Louis home to celebrate the New Years," Niall lies through his teeth as he gives the man a large innocent smile. He wasn't going to tell his best friend that he would rather get fucked up the ass by one of his boyfriends a then spend the night with him. 

Liam gives his friend a sympathetic look believing his lie. "We'll see ya later, Nialler. Tell Louis I said hi," he says, and the three men look towards the two at the mention of the sweet boy's name. 

Niall raises his eyebrows at that, but doesn't comment on the triplets reaction too interested in getting to his boyfriends' place. 

Niall gives himself a pat on the back for only having one beer that night as he climbs into his car to drive over to Luke Hemmings' apartment. 

He doesn't even knock already having the key to the man's apartment. He finds his pretty boyfriend sitting on the couch in the living room. A large smirk spreads across the irishman's face when he notices the position the male was in. 

Luke was completely naked with his legs spread, head back and eyes closed, one of his fairly large hands was moving along his hardened erection at a comfortable pace. 

Niall smirks as he gets an idea in his head, quietly sneaking his way behind the naked man. He leans down so that he can whisper seductively in the man's ear. "Do you gotta a problem there, daddy?" Niall asks, laughing when the man practically jumps out of his skin. 

Luke pulls the smaller male onto his lap and gives him a small smack on his jean covered ass. "That wasn't very nice, baby," Luke gives his boyfriend a small pout as he crashes his lips onto the other lads, making Niall moan into his boyfriend's perfect mouth. 

"I'm sorry, daddy," Niall apologizes between kisses, reaching his small hand down to grasp the man's hard erection. "Let me make it up to you."


	9. The Amusement Park (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smexy time with Edward?

**Chapter 6**

** Louis **

"I'm sorry, babe, but I'll be back before the weekend," Tom was leaving today for yet another shoot over in America and this time I wasn't going with him since I promised Niall I'd spend time with him and Liam this week. It was going to be weird being alone in our big house, but he wouldn't be gone for too long anyways just a few days.

I smile up at my handsome boyfriend and lean up on my tiptoes to give him a nice good-bye kiss before pulling away to look into his pretty blue eyes. "Don't worry about it, baby. I understand," I tell him, giving him a tight hug before he leaves to catch his flight.

I laugh when he turns back towards me when he reaches the door that will lead out to his plane and blows me a kiss, I smile and pretend to catch it, giving him a small wave before he's disappearing out of my sight.

_"I don't believe in saints, they never make mistakes I know-"_ I quickly answer my phone, not remembering that anyone was suppose to be calling me at this time.

Furrowing my eyebrows together I place my iPhone up to my ear and greet the person on the other end of the line. "Hello?" I say as more of a question then a greeting.

"Hi, Lou!" Niall says in his cheery Irish accent on the other end of the line and I roll my eyes, I should have known that it was going to be Niall who was calling me the second my boyfriend got on his plane to leave.

"Hi, Ni, what are you calling for?" I ask him curiously as I walk out of the airport and towards the parking lot to find my car.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the amusement park with me today?!" He asks me cheerily and I can just see that happy Irish smile on his face right now. I knew that there was no way I could say no and not end up hurting the Irish boy's feelings.

I sigh, but agree with the boy's plans nonetheless. "Alright, I'll go to the park with you, but only 'cause Tom's left for America," I tell him as I hop into my expensive range rover that Tom bought me for my birthday.

"Great! Meet me there at around noon, alright?!" He asks me, practically gloating about me coming along with him and I was glad my older brother was happy and it would be great to spend some time with him and Liam.

"Yeah see you then, Niall," I tell him, before hanging up the call.

With my phone still out I check the time, Tom's flight left at eleven o'clock and the time was just starting to reach eleven thirty. Leave it to Niall to give me an unrealistic time to meet him, rolling my eyes I start up my luxurious vehicle to make my way to the amusement park that was on the other side of town from the airport.

I manage to pull into the parking lot of the local amusement park with a few minutes to spare. I loved my older brother but sometimes he was a little bit off when it came to common sense. Parking my white range rover I grab my wallet and keys, not in the mood to have anything stolen even though I had a rich boyfriend who'd be able to give me whatever I wanted in a heartbeat.

Stepping out of my car and onto the grassy field that the amusement park calls a parking lot, I scan the cars for Niall's. I don't see the Irish boy's crappy looking car, but with another scan of the parking lot I find the fake blonde leaning up against a range rover practically identical to my own, except this one was black. Standing beside him were three practically identical men as well as a very bored looking Liam who was probably hoping to head back home to his pregnant girlfriend, Cheryl.

Niall gives me a bright smile and wave when notices me walking towards him and his group of friends. I smile at my brother as I make my way through the grassy field, my converse making squishing noises with the slight dampness from the morning dew. "Hi Niall," I greet my brother when I reach the group.

"You actually came!" Niall says happily, probably thinking I'd skip out on him like I usually do, but that's just because I already have plans with Tom.

"Of course I did," I tell the boy, a large smile spread across my face, I loved my brothers enthusiasm it was absolutely contagious.

I switch my gaze towards the three men standing behind Niall, the triplet's already had their eyes set on me, taking in my warm outfit because of the chilly January weather. "Oh! These are the Styles triplets," Niall says when he notices my gaze on the three men behind him.

"We've already met," I tell my brother, giving the practically identical brothers a look over of my own.

They all were looking look freaking models even in their casual every day clothes and I was starting to think they were the most perfect human beings on Earth. "Hi Louis," Marcel's the first one to greet me, a large smile spread across his face as his bright green eyes practically sparkle from behind his glasses.

"Hi Marcel," I greet the middle triplet a fond smile on my face. "Hi Edward and Harry," I say making an effort to greet the other two triplets as well. I was nervous to be around the three men again after agreeing to be their sugar baby and have an affair against my loving boyfriend.

The other two men give me fond smiles and waves and I turn to my bummed looking friend. "What's got your panties in a twist, Liam?" I ask the man, raising an eyebrow at him, amusement clear in my voice.

"I just wanted to stay home, but Niall forced me to come," he tells me a small pout forming on his face and I coo at how much he resembles a sad puppy.

Niall rolls his eyes from beside the man. "All you would've done was cater to Cheryl's every craving, you need to get out for a while, mate. Before you get stuck in that domestic life too much," Niall tells Liam, giving him a small pat on the back.

"Why are we standing here chatting when we could be inside having fun?" Edward asks, an annoyed look spread across his face.

That seems to remind Niall where we were again and he let's out a squeal of excitement. "Let's go have fun, Lou Lou!" The boy loops his left arm through my right one before he practically starts dragging me towards the entrance to the amusement park.

After getting our wristbands and hand stamps that let us get on all of the rides the park we try to decide what we wanted to first in the large place. "I wanna get food before going on any rides!" Niall says gleefully, always hungry for something was that boy. 

"I'd rather not throw up today, Niall. So, I'm going to go on some rides before I eat anything," I tell my brother who let's a pout spread across his face, because he wanted for today to be a brother's day where we would just have fun together. 

The boy turns to the other four members of our group, knowing he wasn't going to be able to change my mind when I made my mind up already. "Will any of you guys come with me?" Niall asks, the pout still spread across his face, knowing that someone was going to cave and go along with him with how adorable he was.

That person turned out to be Liam who let's out a large sigh as he agrees to go along with the boy. "Okay Niall, I'll go with you," he tells my brother, clearly only going along so he could text his pregnant girlfriend while the other boy stuffed his face. 

"Yay!" Niall says happily, clapping his hands at getting Liam to come with him, he then turns back to me and the triplets glancing between the four of us. "You guys better treat my brother right or I'm going to rip you're balls off and feed them to Liam's unborn fetus," Niall threatens the three brothers, giving them warning looks. 

"You won't be feeding my baby any testicles," Liam tells the other male already being overprotective of his little baby when it wasn't even born yet. 

Niall rolls his eyes and grabs a hold of the man's arm to drag him off towards the food court, but not before giving the triplets one last deadly look. I laugh at my brother's departing figure, I loved the boy way too much, but I knew for a fact he wouldn't be happy if he knew what relationship I really had with these three men. 

"So where do you wanna go first, kitten?" Edward asks me, sending a large smile my way. 

"Hmm," I say as I think about what I wanna do first, scanning the park I let a bright smile spread across my face when I see the giant roller coaster off in the distance. "I wanna go on that first," I say pointing towards said roller coaster.

Harry and Marcel's faces seem to fall at my words and a look of queasiness seems to spread across their faces. I turn to look at Edward with a confused glance towards the male's brothers. "What's their problem?" I ask him and Edward let's out a hearty laugh. 

"Those two have a large fear of roller coasters," Edward tells me, turning to stick his tongue out at his brothers childishly. "I guess I get to take you on the ride all by myself," Edward says, taunting his two brothers who were pouting due to the fact that they wouldn't be able to go on the ride with Louis.

"Don't worry," I tell the other two triplets with a happy smile. "I'm sure there's plenty of other ride we can go on together." My words seem to perk the brother's up and their practically beaming in the next few seconds.

Edward seems to be done with this conversation as he takes one of my small hands into one of his much larger one. "Let's get going, kitten," he tells me, as he starts to lead me away from his  brothers. 

I place an extra skip in my step as I walk with Edward hand in hand towards the roller coaster. I loved roller coasters so much and I was really excited to go on one again after so long. Tom absolutely hated the rides so I never really had anyone to go on really. "Roller coaster! Roller coaster!" I shout in glee as we walk towards the ride.

Edward smiles at me fondly as we make our way onto the ride. Luckily for us the line wasn't very long, it being a Monday and most people were at work. We got onto the ride only a few minutes after we made it to the top of the wooden structure. I buckle myself into the ride and smile when Edward does the same beside me. The seats of the ride were rather small so our legs and arms were touching, but I didn't mind I actually really liked Edward and his brothers. If I wasn't already with Tom then I wouldn't have even hesitated in agreeing to be their sugar baby. 

When the ride finally starts I shout out in glee, loving the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair with the speed of the ride. When we go up over the bumps my tummy gets those familiar tingles that I absolutely love about roller coasters. The ride ends way too soon and I'm pouting when the ride stops to let everyone off. "We can go back on the ride again later, kitten," Edward promises me when he notices my sadness. 

I let a smile break across my face again knowing that I can ride the roller coaster again later in the day. Edward takes a hold of my hand again and leads me down to the bottom of the wooden structure. When we reach the bottom I notice the bathroom sign where it's always been right beside the bumper cars and I realize that I could actually really use a good pee. "I've gotta use the bathroom," I tell Edward and go to let go of his hand to use the bathroom by myself but the man doesn't let me go, but instead pulls towards the building himself.

I furrow my eyebrows when the man doesn't let go of my hand even when we enter the bathroom, he instead leads me to one of the small cubicles and drags me inside with him. "Okay go ahead and pee now, kitten," he tells me motioning for me to go ahead and do my business. 

A blush spreads across my cheeks when I realize that he wanted me to pee in front of him. I unbutton my skinny jeans nervously, never having an audience while peeing before. I mean not even Tom comes into the bathroom with me, I didn't think that was a thing people really did. I slowly pull the front of my jeans down enough so that I can pull my flaccid penis out of the panties I put on this morning. 

I stand there with my dick in my hand for a few seconds as I try and force myself to pee with someone watching me. Eventually I'm able to let loose the long stream of pee that I've been holding since earlier this morning after I left the house to drive Tom towards the airport. It felt wonderful to finally get the relief my body was needing.

As soon as the last of the yellow fluid is safely in the toilet Edward is coming up behind me and wrapping one of his large hands around my soft penis, making it slowly harden due to the man squeezing my small membrane. I let out a little squeak and try to push the man's hands off me. 

"Just let me touch you, kitten," Edward says, trailing lingering kisses up my neck, as he keeps stroking my cock at a slow pace. 

I moan as the man speeds up his hand as he sucks a dark bruise into a spot on my collarbone under my t-shirt. I let out small muffled moans, not wanting anyone to know what Edward was doing to me in a public restroom. It doesn't take me too long to finally release my load into the man's large hand my body not used to this much sexual activity as it's been getting lately. 

I watch with wide eyes as the other male brings his come covered hand up to his mouth and licks my release off his long fingers. I would be lying if I said I didn't think this whole situation was extremely hot and if I hadn't just had an orgasm my dick would have definitely been hard again. "Mmm, you taste amazing," Edward says, tucking my now soft penis back into my red lace panties, helping me with buttoning back up the tight jeans.

"Okay, let's get back to the other now, kitten," Edward tells me, yet again taking a hold of one of my dainty hands and leading me out of the men's bathroom.  


	10. The Amusement Park (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March gets some alone time now.

**Chapter 7**

**Louis**

After the whole bathroom situation Edward and I found our way back to the other two triplets who were looking rather bored as they scrolled through their phones, most-likely waiting for our return. "Louis!" the youngest triplet cheers when he sees Edward and I have finally returned, standing up from the wooden picnic table and skipping merrily over to us.

"Hello Harry," I greet the curly haired man with a small smile, not understanding why he seemed so glad to see us when we weren't gone for more than twenty minutes. The blonde haired triplet attacks me with a bear hug when he makes it to me and his brother, making me let out a small groan at how tight the male's hold was.

"Alright, brother," Edward says, pulling his younger brother away from me so that I can breathe again. "We were only gone for fifteen minutes, there's no need to be so clingy." Harry pouts at his elder brother's words and I couldn't help to think that the man looked like a child who dropped their ice cream cone.

I ignore the two now bickering brother's as I notice the third triplet making his way towards us, I send a bright smile to the male with the large glasses before greeting him. "Hello Marcy," I say, deciding that, that nickname really fit the older male a lot.

"Hi, princess," Marcel greets me with a bright smile of his own. The sweet nickname makes a blush spread across my cheeks against my will, I was always a sucker for pet names no matter who it was calling me them, but having someone like the triplets call me them made me feel all fluttery inside. "What do you wanna do next?"

I think about the question for a little while, going over all of the options in my head before I finally decide on something. "Can we go the carousel?" I ask him with pleading eyes, hoping that the man wouldn't think that the idea was too childish and deny my offer.

"Of course we can, princess," Marcel tells me, offering one of his hands for me to take and I smile before doing so letting the middle triplet lead me away from his other two brother's who were still too busy bickering to realize that Marcel and I were leaving them.

The carousel at this certain amusement park was made large enough for adults to ride on the fake plastic horses made to be around the same size of an actual horse so when it's time for us to actually get onto the ride I have trouble trying to boost myself onto one of the horses.

I jump slightly when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, but relax when I realize it's just Marcel, blushing slightly when the other man picks me up and places me onto the horse. "There you go, baby boy," Marcel tells me with a small smile before he's climbing onto the horse beside me with absolutely no trouble what-so-ever.

When the ride starts I let out large giggles as the horse I'm riding starts bobbing up and down as the carousel turns, I haven't been on an actual carousel ride since I was little since Tom never really liked things like this and it felt really nice to let loose and feel like a kid again. I turn to look at Marcel and blush when I see the man staring at me with a fond smile spread across his face, averting my gaze back towards the horse I'm riding while the ride continues on.

I let a pout spread across my face when I notice that the ride is starting to slow down not wanting it to end quite yet. When the carousel finally comes to a complete stop Marcel helps me back off the fake horse, grabbing a hold of my hand again as we head off the ride. "So, what do you want to do now?" Marcel asks me again and I don't understand what I did to deserve to spend time with such a caring man like him who always thought of someone else before himself.

"Can we get some cotton candy?" I ask the man hopefully, really craving some of the sugary treat since we arrived at the park, but not wanting to get any before I rode at least a few rides.

"As long as you let me pay for it," Marcel says, looking over at me with a small smile and I let a pout spread across my face at that. I didn't want the man to pay for me since I could afford paying on my own anyways.

"But-" I try to argue with the man only to get shushed as the male leads me towards the cotton candy stand. I sigh when I realize that arguing was really pointless, I've noticed in the short time span that I've known the triplets that they always got their way when they made up their minds on something.

That's why I don't make anymore complaints as the other male buys me the blue colored treat from the stand, knowing it would be a complete waste of my time anyways. I do however thank the man with a kiss on the cheek before taking the tasty treat from his hands and taking a bite out of the delicious candy.

"Thanks for abandoning us," I hear a familiar voice say and turn to see the other two triplets. Edward looked rather annoyed with an ugly scowl spread across his face while Harry looked heartbroken with a cute little pout on his face.

I watch as Marcel smirks from beside me, squeezing my hand fondly where he's still holding it in a tight grip. "You're welcome, brothers," he tells the other two triplets with a joking look.

The pout only spreads across the youngest triplets face as the man moves over towards me and his brother, pulling my hand away from Marcel's to place in his own. "It's my turn to spend with Louis," he says childishly, sticking his tongue out at his older brother as he instantly starts dragging me away from his brothers.

I give the other two triplets a small goodbye wave as I'm dragged away, keeping a tight hold on my cotton candy so that I don't lose it. "Where are you taking me, Harry?" I ask him with a little laugh at the man's eagerness.

"It's a surprise!" The blonde haired male says with a bright smile as he continues to lead me towards are unknown destination. I sigh as I let the other male drag me through the park, hoping that where ever we were going I wouldn't regret letting the male drag me away from his brothers and to it.


End file.
